Processing of text, such as, machine translation of text from one natural language to another, as well as other types of processing, may be time-consuming. For example, in many existing systems for performing machine translation of text, textual content of a document or file may be submitted for machine translation as a single request. If the document or file is large, translation may take several minutes, or longer, to complete.
In one system, in which displayed text may be display rendered progressively, textual content of portions of a document or file may be submitted for machine translation as separate translation requests. However, only one translation request may be outstanding at any time. That is, after sending a translation request, the system waits for a corresponding response to the translation request before submitting a subsequent translation request.